Un amor mas alla de lo carnal
by Yamato18
Summary: Que hacer cunado te das cuenta que el amor de tu vida solo existe en tu imaginacion?, Que hacer para sobrevivir a este mar de dudas, y verdades?, Que hacer y como sobrevivir de ti mismo?
1. El automovil rojo

La Fuerza de Anna.

Cap 1.

El Automovil rojo.

Llevo veinte minutos de caminata sobre el pavimento mojado cuando un modern automovil rojo se detiene junto a mi.

-¡Hey, amigo!- el conductor abre la ventana electrica-. ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la Escuela Tegnologica?

-Claro –contesto-, de alla vengo. Regrese por esa calle y despues…

-No, no –me interrumpe-. Necesito que me lleves personalmente. Como un favor especial.

Titubeo un poco, aunque se lo que dedo contester.

-Disculpeme, pero lo mas que puedo hacer es indicarle donde esta.

La ventanilla de atras se abre y aparece el rostro de un compañero de mi salon.

-¡Raton de biblioteca! No tengas miedo, sube al coche… El señor es profesor de biologia y vende algunos productos para jovenes. Quiere que lo llevemos a la escuela. Animate. Acompañame.

-¿Que productos?

-Sube, no seas cobarde. Ya te explicara el…

-Pe… pero tengo algo de prisa. ¿De que se trata exactamente?

-Es largo de contar –interviene el hombre-; te interesara. Ademas, al terminar la demostracion te dare algo de dinero.

Por la promesa economica, pero sobretodo por la evidente decencia del professor de biologia, la belleza del automovil y la mirada confiada de mi compañero de escuela, accedo a subir. Es impensable que un hombre pulcramente vestido y de tan fina exprecion pueda tener malas intenciones

Desgraciadamente cuando me percato de mi error de apreciacion ya es demaciado tarde.

Un viento helado silva en la ranura de la ventanilla hacienda revolotiar mi ropa. Presiono el boton electrico del vidrio pero este no se mueve. El hombre ha activado el seguro bloqueando las ventanas.

-¿Como vas en la escuela?

-Pues bien…muy bien.

-No me digas que te gusta estudiar.

Le miro a la cara. Conduce demaciado rapido, como si conociese perfectamente la colonia.

-Si me gusta. ¿por que lo pregunta?

-Eres hombre… supongo. Aunque te guste estudiar, piensa. Seguramente no te gusta tanto y el trabajo que te voy a proponer sera mucho mas satasfactorio. Algo que le agradaria a cualqueier hombre.

-¿El trabajo? ¿Cual trabajo? ¿No es usted professor? ¿No vende productos? Mire… la escuela es por alli.

-Ah si, si, lo havia olvidado, pero no te preocupes, conozco el camino.

Percido un sudor frio. "¡Estupido!", me repito una y otra vez. He sido engañado facilmente. Me doy la vuelta en el asiento para ver a Horo-Horo, pero este parese encontrarse en otro mundo. Hojea lentamente unas revistas con la boca abierta.

-No te asustes, quiero ser tu amigo –el hombre sonrie y me mira rapidamente; de lejos, el saco y la corbata le ayudan a aparentar seriedad, pero de cerca hay definitivamente algo anormal y desagradable en su persona; es ligeramente bizco, tiene el cabello lacio y grasoso-. Confia en mi, ne te obligare a hacer algo que te desagrade.

-Regreseme donde me recogio.

-Claro. Si no eres lo suficientemente maduro para el trabajo te regresare, pero no creo que haya ningun problema; supongo que te gustan las mujeres, ¿o no?

El hombre acelera; parece no importarle conducer como un demonio en plena zona habitacional. Estoy paralizado. Si sufrimos un accidente tal vez pueda huir, pero si no… ¿adonde vamos con tanta prisa?

-¿Alguna vez has visto desnuda a una muchacha? No creo, ¿verdad? Y nunca has acariciado un cuerpo, ni lo has besado, ni lo has… -el hombre suelta una carcajada, hace un gesto obsceno y agrega-: Horo-Horo, pasame una revista para que la vea tu amigo.

Mi compañero escolar obedece de inmediato.

-Deleitate un poco con ella. Es una ocupacion muy, muy agradable… -la portada lo dice todo-. Vamos. Hojeala. No te va a pasar nada por mirarla.

Abro la publicacion con mano temblorosa. He visto en otras ocasiones algunos desnudos, incluso revistas para "adultos" que mis compañeros escondian como grandes tesoros, pero jamas algo como esto… el sentimiento del hombre, degradado asta el extreme, extiende sus limites entre mis manos. Me siento confundido. Toco las fotografias con las yemas de mid dedos; son autenticas; estas personas realmente fueron captadas por la camara hacienda eso… Lo que estoy mirando va mas alla de la exhivicion de desnudos. Llega a la mas grotesca perversidad.

-¿Ya se te puso duro? –pregunta el sujeto disminullendo la velocidad.

Separa la mano del volante y la lleva hasta mi entrepierna. Estoy paralizado, sin alcanzar a comprender lo que intent hacer. Con un aguil movimiento introduce su mano en el pantaloon y palpa mis genitals com queriendo corroborar la madurez de su presa. La inspeccion es rapida y siento una gran repulsion. Retira la mano para sentenciar:

-Necesito fotografias de chicos y chicas de tu edad. El acto sexual, como vez, puede hacerse con una o con varias parejas simultaneamente. Es muy divertido. Tambien realizamos filmaciones. ¿Nunca has pensado en ser actor?

El auto deciende por una hermosa unidad habitacinal, rodeada de parques y juegos infantiles. Tardo unos segundos en reconoser el lugar.

-¿Que te parese esa muchacha?

Miro al frente e identifico a una muchacha vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. No tengo tiempo de hablar, el coche llega hasta ella y se detiene a un costado. Una cara conocida se vuelve con alegria. Se trata, ni mas ni menos, de la chica rubia y soñadora que hace un par de meses presento publicamente a la nueva compañera en la ceremonia civica.

"¡Dios mio!", me digo agachando la cabeza, " esto no puede estar pasando". Durante dos meses he vigilado casi a diario a la joven de recien ingreso profundamente conmovido por su estilo y he aqui que, antes de que ella sepa de mi existencia, me encuentro con su major amiga en las peores circunstancias.

-Que tal, linda –dice el tipo llevando ahora su mano derecha a su propia entrepierna para acariciarse por encima del pantaloon mientras habla-. Necesitamos tu ayuda; nos perdimos; no conocemos estos rumbos y queremos encontrar una escuela de jovenes.

-Pues mire, hay una muy cerca.

-No, no. Queremos que nos lleves. Vendemos ciertos productos y posiblemente tu conozcas a alguien que se interese. Si nos acompañaste dare una commision.

"¿Si nos…?" La chica soñadora se percata de que hay dos personas mas en el automovil.

-¿Porque no lo llevan ellos?

Cierro rapido el ejemplar de la revista, sujeto el portafolios fuertemente con la mano izquierda y con la derecha acciono la manija para abrir la portezuela. Se escucha un golpe seco, pero ,a puerta no se abre. El tipo se vuelve con la velocidad de una fiera, me mira y sonrie sardico.

-Tiene seguro para niños… Tranquilizate o te ira mal.

¿Seguro para niños en la puerta delantera? Es mentira. La manija ha sido arreglada para que no pueda accionarse desde el interior. Me siento atrapado. La ventanilla tampoco se abre.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Luna.

-Tu debes de conoser a varias muchachas y ellos no –comenta el tipo jadeando-. ¿Que dices? Si nos deleitas con tu compañia unos minutos te regresare hasta aqui y te dare algo de dinero.

-¿Que productos vende?

El hombre me quita lentamete la revista y se la muestra a la chica, cerciorandose que no hay nadie cerca.

Horo-Horo ha dejado su propio entretenimiento e inclinado hacia adelante sonrie, atento a lo que sucede, pero la verguenza y la sospecha de saberse cerca de su primera experiencia sexual lo hacen esconderse detras de la cabeza del conductor.

Ella se a quedado inmovil con un gesto de asombro sin tomar la revista. El hombre la hojea frente a ella.

-¿Ya te "calentaste" pequeña?

Luna permanence callada; parece muy asustada, pero paradojicamente no déjà de observer las fotografias. El hombre saca una caja de debajo del asiento, vuelve a cerciorarse de que no hay nadie en las proximidades y se la muestra.

-Esto es para cuando estes sola… ¿Lo conocias? Funciona de maravilla. Como el verdadero. Vamos, no te averguences. Tocalo. Siente su textura…

La chica se niega a mirar el pene artificial que le exhiben.

-Ya te sentiras con mas confianza –asegura el hombre al tiempo que continuan sus acaloradas caricias sobre el pantalon-. Tenemos muchas otras cosas cautivantes que te relajaran. Ya lo versa.

En ese instante la joven parese captar el peligro, pero llevada por una idea incomprensible se presta a seguir el juego. El hombre le hace preguntas sobre su constitucion, sus sensaciones, sus problemas, y ella responde con monosilabos y movimientos de cabeza.

-Esta bien –asiente al fin con un viso de sus picacia-, los acompañare a la escuela, pero con la condicion de que me regresen aqui despues.

-¿Vives cerca?

-Si. Por la esquina donde va cruzando aquella muchacha.

-¿Es tu compañera? ¿La conoses? ¡Trae el mismo uniforme que tu!

-Estudia en mi escuela.

-Llamala ¿Crees que querra acompañarnos?

Me quedo literalmente helado. No puede ser verdad. ¿De que se trata? La Hermosa estudiante de recien ingreso…

Recuerdo qeu hace dos meses, cuando la conoci, el cielo amenazaba tormenta; habia centellas y rayos en la ceremonia civica. Luna anuncio por microfono que habia llegado una nueva compañera cuyo padre era diplomatic y acababa de mudarse a nuestra ciudad. Despues comunico que dicha estudiante pasaria al frente a declamar un poema. A muchos el asunto nos teniasin cuidado. Vigilabamos con recelo las traisioneras nubes negras, pero cuando la recien llegada comenzo a hablar nos impacto su presencia. Como estaba en la primera fila, no pude evitar dar un paso para observarla major. Algunos payasos me imitaron en una parodia de querer irse sobre ella. La hermosura de la chica era insolita, pero lo verdaderamente impresionante era su seguridad, su aplomo, la fuerza de character uqe reflejava su voz… en ese momento el fulgor de un nuevo rayo nos ilumino momentaneamente y casi de inmediato se escucho el estridente trueno. Comenzo a lloviznar, pero nadie se movio. Fue un fenomeno interesante. La concurrencia quedo atrapada con la energica dramatizacion.

Durante los siguientes dias no pude detener la avalanche de emociones contradictorias. Me senti enamorado, feliz, temeroso, expectante. La espie. Le escribi poemas. Imagine que cuando ella me conociera, tambien debia impresionarse. Acerte a ese respecto. Me conocera ahora, como ayudante del promoter pornografico a medio camino se seducer a su rubia amiga…

El conductor toca la bocina del automovil y saca el brazo para hacerle señas a la muchacha, invitandola a aproximarse.

-¡Ven! –la llama y luego cementa en voz baja-: Asi se completan las dos parejas.

-Prefiero ir sola –interviene Luna-, no la conozco bien y talvez lo arruine todo.

La miro atonito. Miente… ¡Porsupuesto que la conoce bien! Es su major amiga.

-Como quieras –dice el hombre sospechando que pierde el control-; vamos, sube entonces. No nos tardamos mucho –esconde la revista y sonrie con malicia-. Sube al asiento de atras. Por la otra puerta. Solo se abre desde afuera.

La rubia rodea el auto. El hombre sonrie mirandonos a Horo-Horo y a mi alternativamente en señal de triunfo.

El movimiento de la mano de Luna es lento y nervioso. El pestillo de la cerradura de atras se destraba con un chasquido metalico. Despues abre tambien la portezuela delantera y comienza a dar pasos hacia atras, alejandose del vehiculo.

-¿Que haces? ¿Adonde vas? Me lo prometiste, no tardaremos, vamos, ¡sube ya! Los dos muchachos son buenas personas, versa como no te dolera. Todo te gustara mucho. Vamos _¡sube ya!_

Luna echo a corer calle arriba. El hombre, furioso, comienza a tocar el claxon.

-¡Horo-Horo, ve por ella!

El chico obedece y aprovecho para saltar del auto, pero apenas he dado unos pasos reparo en que he dejado mi portafolio. Regreso, me incline para alcanzarlo y el hombre me sujeta la muñeca.

-Vas muy deprisa, cretino; tu vienes con nosotros.

Me sacudo pero es inutil. Llevo la mano libre hasta la de mi opresor y la trato de arrancar de mi antebrazo.

-¡Sueltame…! –murmuro mientras lo empujo. El tipo es mucho mas fuerte de lo que jamas hubiera pensado o yo soy mucho mas debil. Veo su enorme cara palida llena de hoyuelos, su gesto duro y sus repugnantes ojos bizcos que me miran sin mirarme.

-Te voy a enseñar a que no seas un maldito cobarde. Te voy a enseñar.

-¡Suelteme!

-Te voy a enseñar… -y empieza a arrastrarme al interior del auto.

Desesperado forcejeo y casi logro zafarme, pero el hombre me detiene con el otro brazo. Como ultimo recurso le escupo en la cara, entonces me suelta dando un alarido. Empuño mis utiles. Salto hacia afuera y echo a correr, pero el cuerpo no se ha equilibrado con el peso del portafolios y este se me enrreda entre las piernas haciendome trastabillar. Me voy al suelo de frente y meto las manos un instante antes de estrellas la cara contra el pavimento. Mi portafolios rueda pero afortunadamente no se abre. El auto rojo esta a media calle. Veo como Horo-Horo regresa al vehiculo sin haber alcanzado a su presa, me grita algo que no entiendo, vuelve a subirse al asiento trasero, cierra su portezuela mientras el conductor cierra la delantera; veo como se encienden los pequeños focus blancos y escucho al mismo tiempo el ruido que produce el engranaje de la caja de velocidades cuando se intenta enbragar la reversa apresuradamente.

Me pongo de pie. Voy hasta el portafolios, lo levanto con rapidez y vislumbrando la entrada de un extensor campo lleno de arboles, inicio una carrera desesperado por alejarme. El automovil viene en reversa directamente hacia mi. puedo sentirlo, puedo escucharlo. Esta a punto de alcanzarme cuando llego a la banqueta y giro hacia la izquierda sin dejar de corer. Mi mente es un mar de ideas contradictorias, de imagenes exitantes y repugnates a la vez.

Cuando me he alejado lo suficiente y veo que no me siguen, aminoro el paso y me tiro exhauto en el cesped.


	2. Primer Encuentro

N.A.: Antes que nada, quisiera aclarar algunos puntos con respecto al fic:

1. El fic contendra algunos citas de diversos autores de libros de superacion personal, intentare acordarme de los nombres de los autores, pero no prometo mucho ya que hace 6 años que me los recomendaron.

2. Los poemas no van completes, bueno algunos si. Y parte de ellos es de como se desarrolla la trama. Haci que son tema importante tambien, y como os dareis cuenta estos iran con el nombre del autor en cuanto termine de escribirse el mismo.

3. Tengo que comunicaros que e mudado a Harry y compañia a mi ciudad natal Mexico, haci como a otros personajes de algunos mangas que me apasionan.

4. No tendra cambios de esenas, los ******** que se muestran son el principio y final de una anotacion en la carpeta denominada _CCS _y hojas sueltas.

Y por ultimo agradeser su tiempo lellendo astas notas. (aunque si son como yo, no lo habran leido.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 2

Primer Encuentro

Al llegar a casa, me encierro en la habitacion ofuscado, desorientado. La noche me sorprende antes de sacar Alguna conclusion clara. Cuando calculo que todos se han dormido ya, salgo de mi cuarto y voy al pasillo de los libros. Enciendo la luz y trato de encontrar algo que me ayude a razonar major. Alcanzo varios volumenes, sin saber exactamente lo uqe busco, me pongo a hojearlos en el suelo. Hay obras de sexologia, medicina, psicologia. Trato de leer, pero no me concentro. Despues de un rato me levanto y deambulo por la casa; alfin me detengo en la ventana de la sala.

No puedo apartar de mi mente las imagenes impresas que vi. Regresan una y otra vez. Pero van mas alla de un recuerdo grato. Son mas que un estimulo. Me exitaria la bellesa de un cuerpo femenino, pero eso fue un nauseabundo sobreestimulo.

Con la vista perdida a traves del cristal abandon la ingenuidad de una niñez que me inpulsaba a confiar en todos.

De pronto me embargo la intensa sensacion de estar siendo observado. Me giro para mirar sobre los hombres y doy un violento salto al descubrir a mi madre sentada en el sillon de la sala.

-¿Pero que haces aqui? –pregunto enfadado por el susto.

-Oi ruidos. Sali y te encontre meditando. No quise molestarte.

Agacho la cara sin acabar de comprender. ¿Que significa esto? ¿Ha escuchado mis murmullos? ¿Ha detectado mi desesperacion y tristeza? ¿Por que penetro furtivamente, sin anunciarse, en mi espacio de intimidad?

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevaas aqui?

-Como media hora.

-¿Sin hacer ruido? ¿Sin decir nada?

-Quise acompañarte… eso es todo.

No comprendo. Incluso me siento molesto. Mas tarde entendere que eso es una muestra del verdadero amor: **Estar ahi, sin importuner, apoyar sin forzar, ofrecer energia spiritual sin obligar, interesarse en el sufrimiento del ser querido pero no intervener en sus conclusiones de aprendizaje… **(una muestra por ciertos de como seguramente Dios mismo manifiesta su amor a los hombres).

-Vi que sacaste muchos libros. ¿Buscabas algo en especial?

-No, mama. Major dicho, si… No se si contarte…

-Me enteresa todo lo que te pasa. Estas viviendo una etapa dificil.

-¿Por que supones eso?

-En la adolescencia se descubren muchas cosas. Se aprende a vivir. Los sentimientos son muy intensos.

Me animo a mirarla. La molestia de haber sido importunado en mis elucubraciones se va tornando poco a poco en gratitude. Realmente me agrada sentirme amado, ser importante para alguien que esta dispuesto a desvelarse unicamente por hacerme compañia.

-No todas las personas de buen aspecto son decentes , ¿verdad?

Ella guarda silencio. Es una mujer preparada. Tiene studios de pedagogia y psicologia. Talvez desea escuchar mas para darme despues su opinion.

-Fui convencido muy facilmente por un farsante que se hizo pasar por prefesor de biologia.

-¿Convencido de que?

-Soy un estupido.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso?

-Un hombre… me invite a suvir a su coche. No te enojes, por favor, se que hice mal, pero parecia una persona decente… Es imposible confiar en la palabra de otros, ¿verdad?

Permanence callada esperando que aclare las cosas.

-Ninguna editorial, marca o compañia distribuidora avalaba la impression de esas revistas.

-¿Que revistas?

Me da verguenza describirle a mi madre lo que vi. Mujeres mostrando groseramente las partes mas intimas de su anatomia, aparatos extraños usados por ellas para profanarse, copulas simultaneas de dos hombres con la misma mujer, de dos mujeres con el mismo hombre, coito de animals con seres humanos, de niñas con niños.

-¿El hombre que te invito a su coche era un promotor de material obsceno?

-Si…

-¿Te hizo algo malo?

-No. Escape. Pero Horo-Horo, un compañero de mi salon, se fue con el. Se veia muy entusiasmado con el trabajo que le proponia.

-¿Que trabajo?

-El de actor…

Mi madre tiene la boca abierta. Me observa asustada. Finalmente respire hondo y asiente muy despacio.

-Es un hecho que existe la pornografia infantil, adolecentes secuestrados para ser objeto de fornicacion, jovenes atrapados por bandas de drogadictos y degenerados. Tambien hay falsas agencias de empleos que solicitan modelos jovenes para embaucar a las muchachas y muchachos que acuden y abuser sexualmente de ellos… Todo eso existe.

-Lo he comprobado.

-Me preocupes hijo… ¿Que paso en el coche de ese hombre?

-Nada. Solo me mostro algunos cosas. No puedo apartarlas de mi mente… Se que son sucias pero me atraen. Me dan asco pero me gustaria ver ms. No entiendo lo que me pasa.

Se pode de pie y camina hacia mi. al verla acercarse agacho la cara.

-**En un naufragio, los sobrevivientes se enfrentan con una gran tentacion **–comenta con voz mesurada-: **Beber el agua de mas. Quienes la toman, lejos de mitigar su sed, la acrecientan terriblemente y mueren mucho mas rapido. Lo que ese hombre te ofrecio es agua de mar… Y el adolecente es como un naugrafo con sed. **Entiendo que algunos descubrimientos llamen enormemente tu atencion, pero debes resistir al llamado insane. **Amarrate al mastil de tu embarcacion si es necesario, como lo describe Homero en la **_**Odicea**_** cuando habla de las letales sirenas que cantaban atrayendo a los marinos una muerte segura.**

-A Horo-Horo le paso eso. Tomo agua de mar. Se arrojo a los brazos de las sirenas.

-Si, pero eso no significa que tu estes a salvo. Volveras a recibir ofertas.

-Y cuando eso ocurra no voy a correr; no debo asustarme de todo lo que veo. Si existe una realidad que yo ignoraba quisiera enfrentarme a ella y familiarizarme.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y vuelve a tomar asiento en el sillon de la sala. Me invita con un ademan a que me siente frente a ella. Obedezco de inmediato.

-**Tu sabes que existen serpientes **–comenta-. **Eso no significa que deves convivir con ellas. Son traicioneras. **Un domador de circo paso trece años entrenando a una anaconda. Parecia tener el control del animal. Se ufano de ello. Preparo un acto que funciono bien, pero una noche, frente al public, en pleno espectaculo, la serpiente se enredo en el hombre y le hizo crujir todos los huesos hasta matarlo. **Miles de muchachos mueren asfixiados por una anaconda qeu creyeron domesticar.**

Hay un largo silencio. Recuerdo nuevamente las publicaciones.

-Ahora entiendo por que ese material no tenia el sello de ningun productor. Es un delito y los creadores se esconden en el anonimato.

-Si, hijo, pero **poco a poco los comerciantes estan siendo cada vez mas descarados. El negocio de la pornografia y de los "juguetes para adultos" reporta utilidades multimillonarias en todo el mundo. Es como la droga. Los enpresarios que estan detras de esto son capases de comprar a funcionarios y conseguir permisos para difundir sus productos. ¿Quien autorizo que hasta en los puestos de periodicos se venda parte de ese material? ¿Cual es el limite de lo que pueden vender? Los promotores de promiscuidad se enriquecen chillando que tiene derecha a la libertad de expression y que nadie puede probar que sus productos sean dañinos, pero es un hecho que millones de personas son afectadas directa o indiractamente por esa basura. Cuando la policia registra las pertenencias de los criminals, siempre se encuentra con que son aficionados a la mas baja pornografia y a todo tipo de perversions sexuales.**

-¿Todos los delincuentes son sexualmente promiscuous?

-Por lo general, si.

-Mama… No se por qeu siento tanto temor.

Me incorporo y camino hacia ella para abrazarla. Por un largo rato no hablamos. Es innecesario. Mi madre no es solo una proveedora de alimentos o una supervisora de tareas, es una **compañera de vida.**

-En la materia de pedagogia debes de haber leido muy buenos libros de superacion. ¿Podrias recomendarme algunos?

-Claro. Vamos.

Tomo como tesoro en mis manos los cuatro volumenes que me sugiere cuando llegamso al pasillo del librero. Regreso a mi cama y los hojeo. No puedo leer. El alud de ideas contradictorias me impide concentrarme lo suficiente. A las tres de la mañana apago la luz y me quedo dormido sin desvestirme sobre la colcha de la cama

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

CCS: Miercoles, 4 de febrero.

Quisiera ser escritor. Com mi abuelo. Escribir es una forma de desahogarse sanamente cuando la sed nos invita a beber agua de mar.

Unos de los autores que estoy leyendo tiene una empresa que se llama Conferencistas y Consultores de Superacion, y recomienda, com terapia esencial para el exito, escribir un diario que plasma emociones y aprendizaje en orden temporal. Hoy he comensado, titular esta libreta _Control Cronologico de Sentimientos, _de manera que coincide con las siglas de la empresa de aquel autor.

Tengo muchas cosas que escribir.

En esta etapa tan dificil he recordado una historia que me conto mi abuelo:

Un hombre cayo prisionero del ejercito enemigo. Lo metieron a una carcel subterranean en la que descubrio un mundo oscuro, sucio, lleno de personas enfermas y desalentadas. Poco a poco se fue dejando vencer por el maltrato hasta que, por azares del destino, la hija del rey visito la prision. Fue tal el desencanto de la princesa, que suplico a su padre sacara a esos hombres de alli y, les diera una vida mas digna. El prisionero se enamoro de ella y, motivado por el sueño de conquistarla, escapo de la carcel y desplego una compleja estrategia para superarse y acercarse a ella.

Quiero pensar que este diario lo escribi para alguien muy especial.

Mi princesa:

He pensado tanto en ti durante estos dias. He vuelto a sonar contigo de forma insistente y clara. Tengo miedo de que tu amiga Luna se me anticipe y lo eche todo a perder antes de que me conozcas. Por eso la proxima vez que te vea me acercare a decirte que, sin darte cuenta, me has motivado a escaper de mi prision y superarme.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Me encuentro sentado en una banca del patio transcribiendo en mi libreta un poema, cuando la veo a lo lejos.

Alguans veces su rostro se oculta detras de los transeuntes, otras se descubre en medio del circulo de amigas, con todo su fulminante parecido al rostro que me atormenta en sueños. Las manos me sudan, los dedos me tiemblan. La boca se meha secado casi por complete. Tengo que acercarme. Lo he prometido. Echo un ultimo vistazo al poema que copie antes de cerrar mi libreta.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yo no se quien eres ni com te llamas;

No se si eres buena, humana y piadosa,

O eres como todas, como tantas otras,

Insencible y falsa.

Te conozco apenas, atraves del velo

De mis fanatacias y mis esperanzas.

Ignoro tu vida, tus glorias pasadas,

Y las ilusiones que para el mañana

Hilvana tu mente.

Y hasta tu mirada me es desconocida,

Porque no he tenido la suerte de verte

De cerca a la cara.

Se que puedo amarte, porque me haces falta

Y estar a tu lado cuando tu lo quieras,

Y para tu historia ¡ser todo o ser nada!

No obstante que ignore

Quien eres,

Como eres…

Y como te llamas

Martin Galas Jr.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Veo a la chica fijamente. Pienso que mientras este rodeada de tantas personas me sera imposible abordarla, pero de pronto el grupo de muchachas comienza a despedirse y en unos segundos la dejan totalmente so… ¿la? El Corazon comienza a tratar de salirseme del pecho. Me pongo de pie. Camino unos pasos dudando. No dispongo de mucho tiempo. Pronto terminara el descanso y ella se esfumara nuevamente. Avanzo sin pensarlo mas.

Me mira y al hacerle percibo una mueca de desagrade como mostrando absoluta indisposicion para atender a ningun conquistador. Me detengo a medio metro de la banca. Frente a ella compruebo que de cerca es mas hermosa aun. Al ver que no digo nada, enfrenta mi mirada con intensidad en pleno gesto interrogativo.

-Hola –la voz sale de mi garganta insegura pero carganda de suplicante honestidad- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Ella frunce ligeramente las cejas, como si hubiese esperado otras palabras y otro tono de voz.

-Si. ¿De que se trata?

-Se trata de… bueno, hace tiempo que deseaba hablarte… En realidad hace mucho tiempo –su postura trasluce el visaje de una primera buena impression, pero, ¿cuanto tiempo durara si no encuentro algo cuerdo que argumentar? Debo pensar bien y rapido. Comienzo a construir y descartar parlamentos en la mente a toda velocidad: "Es dificil abordar a una joven como tu…" No. muevo la cabeza. Eso es vulgar; entonces: "Si supieras de las horas en que he planeado como hablarte me creerias un tonto por estar haciendolo tan torpemente…" Sonrio y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. No puedo decir eso, sonaria teatral, preparado, pero tengo que decir algo ya.

-Te he visto declamar dos veces y me gusto mucho.

-¿Dos veces? Yo unicamente he declamado una vez aqui.

-La segunda lo hiciste para toda la escuela en medio de una tormenta.

-¿Como? ¿La segunda?

-La primera lo hiciste solo para mi… en sueños… -la frase no tiene intencion de conquista, es verdadero; talvez nota mi seriedad y por eso permanence a la expectative-. Declamas increiblemente –completo-. Estoy escibiendo un diario para ti. Quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿Por que no te sientas?

Lo hago y las palabras siguientes salen de mi boca sin haber pasado el registro de razonamiento habitual.

-Eres una muchacha muy especial y me gustaria conocerte.

-Vaya que vienes agresivamente decidido.

Muevo la cabeza avergonzado. Eso fue un error. Tengo que ser mas sutil y seguir un riguroso orden antes de exteriorizar mis pensamientos.

-¿Porque no enpezamos por presentarnos? –sugiere-. Mi nombre es…

-Hermione –la interrumpe.

-Jer… ¿Que?

-Mi abuelo es escritor. Lo admire mucho. Cuando yo era niño me sentaba en sus piernas y me contaba cuentos. El me platico la historia de una princesa arabe extremadamente hermosa llamada Hermione. Un prisionero se enamoro de ella y, motivado por la fuerza de ese amor, escapo de la carcel y comenzo a superarse hasta que logro trabajar en el palacio como consejero del rey; pero nunca le declare su amor y ella se caso con otro de sus pretendientes.

Me mira unos segundos con sus penetrantes ojos chocolate.

-Y esa princesa se llamaba… Her… ¿como?

-Hermione.

-¿Asi que vas a cambiarme de nombre?

-Si. Pero no quiero que te cases con otro sin saber que yo existo.

-¿Siempre eres tan imaginative?

-solo cuando me enamoro.

Me doy cuenta de que he pasado por alto el control de calidad de la palabras y me reprocho ente dientes: "Que sea la ultima vez que dices una tonteria", pero ella no le ha parecido tal, porque sigue riendo.

De pronto se pone de pie con el brazo en alto para llamar a una chica que camina lentamente cuidando de no derramar el contenido de dos vasos de refresco que lleva en las manos.

-¡Luna, aqui estoy…! –baja la voz para dirigirse a mi -: Te presentare a una amiga, que fue a la cooperativa a traer algo de comer.

Al instante siento un agresivo choque de angustia y miedo. La rubia llega asta nosotros. Bajo la cabeza pero me reconoce.

-¡Hey! –grita histerica-. ¿Pero que haces con este sujeto…?

Mi princesa se pone de pie asustada.

-¿Que te pasa, Luna? ¡Estas temblando! Vas a tirar los refrescos.

-¡Es que no comprendes! –me observa con ojos desorbitados-. ¡Dios mio! ¿Que no sabes quien es el?

-Acabo de conocerlo, ¿pero por que…?

-¡Es el joven del automovil rojo del quien te hable!

-¿El de…?

-¡Por favor! ¿Ya se te olvido? ¡El de las revistas pornograficas! A el y a otro de esta escuela les abri la puerta creyendo que el tipo que manejaba los tenia atrapados, pero me equivoque. Corrieron detras de mi para obligarme a subir con ellos.

-¿A… el…?

-Si

-¡Increible…! –murmura evidentemente decepcionada-. ¿Conque me viste declamar en sueños y vas a ponerme el nombre de una princesa que invento tu abuelo? –da dos pasos hacia atras y se dirige a su amiga para concluir-: ¡Pero que te parese el cinismo de este idiota!

No puedo hablar. Las miro estupefacto. No vuelven la cabeza. Simplemente se alejan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.: despues de casi nueve hojas de este fic, y presento como regalo de san valentine, (aunque yo no lo festeje), aqui os lo dejo, e intentare subir el prosimo cap para finales de mes. Tambien quiero agradeser a Pupy por el coment del primer cap., y a Ruby P. Black. Gracias.**


	3. Festival de fin de Curso

Cap. 3

Festival de fin de Curso

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_CCS: _Martes, 25 de Julio

Mi amigo Horo-Horo ha desaparecido.

Tuve que hablar pro telefono con su madre viuda para darle las señas del coche deportivo en el que lo vi por ultima vez. No quise entrar en detalles con respecto a los ofrecimientos del conductor, pero la señora se presento en mi casa para averiguar mas. Mama me ayudo a explicarle todo. La pobre mujer se solto a llorar de forma lastimosa. Nos confeso que Horo-Horo era un hijo rebelled, que no la obedecia. No sabia como orientarlo. Me partio el alma verla en ese estado. Pense en el terrible daño que los jovenes causamos en ocasiones a nuestros padres sin darnos cuenta.

Por otro lado, yo tambien estoy confundido. El choque de saberme rechazado injustamente por aquella chica me ha producido una terrible deprecion. Durante mas de tres meses no he hablado con casi nadie. Se que esta mal, pero me he hecho de amigo inanimados a quienes trato como personas: el microscopio professional usado que mi padre compro en la subasta para el mejoramiento de la escuela; lo llamo _Fred_ y me paso horas haciendo descubrimientos con el. Tambien me he reconciliado con mi bicicleta y he comenzado a entrenar con teson para las competencias dominicales. Por las noches leo poemas y los memorizo con la secreta intencion de declamar algun dia frente a toda la escuela. Finalmente desmenuzo los libros que mi madre me recomendo.

Me pregunto una y otra vez por que la muchacha fue tan dura conmigo, por que no me permitio exponerle mi punto de vista.

**El deporte favorite de la gente es juzgar y condenar con un minimo de datos.**

Lei en uno de los libros que en ciertos pueblo de Europa, a fines del siglo XIX, llego a vivir una viuda, madre de tres hijos. A las pocas semanas todo el vecindario hablaba mal de ella. Decian que era perezosa, que estaba casi siempre acostada y que recibia las lujuriosas visitas de tres hombres; para no ser sorprendida en practicas promiscuas, mandaba a sus hijos a la calle y estos se veian abligados a comer con los vecinos… Un dia la llevaron al hospital y al fin se supo la verdad: tenia una enfermedad incurable, no podia moverse mucho, los Dolores eran tan atroces que preferia dejar salir a sus hijos para que no la vieran sufrir; la visitaban su medico, su abogado y su hermano. Era una buena mujer, condenada por las suposiciones, difamada, rechazada injustamente.

**¡Cuanta gente es victim de los dedos acusadores!**

Pienso en Horo-Horo y recuerdo que varias veces le escuche hablar mal de su madre. ¡Como me gustaria que supiera la forma en que la ha hacho sufrir! **Los hijos juzgamos a nuestros padres por sus errors, sin haber crecido donde ellos crecieron, con las carencias que ellos tuvieron, con el trato que recibieron, con sus presiones economicas, sus problemas, sus preocupaciones, sin la menor idea de lo que significa vivir en sus zapatos.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Festival de fin de curso.

Padres de familia, maestros y estudiantes se dan cita en la plaza civica del colegio para presenciar la celebracion.

Repaso el poema con verdadero zozobra. Estoy muy nervioso. Veo la magnitud del publico y siento deseos de huir. Respire profundamente luchando contra el panico escenico.

Faltan escasos diez minutos para que comience el espectaculo.

Veo a lo lejos a mi princesa acompañada de un grupo de amigos. Bajo del estrado y me dirijo hacia ella.

-¡Hermione, espera!

Gira la cabeza al reconocer el nombre.

-Quiero decirte algo –profiero sofocando al alcanzarla.

-Dejame en paz…

Un machacho alto con un mega-copete se adelante dos pasos y se planta a su lado.

-No se que te habran dicho de mi –insisto–, pero te mintieron.

-Solo desaparecete de mi vista.

-Dentro de unos minutos voy a… voy a recitar un poema para ti.

-No me interesa –y se da la vuelta para alejarse.

-¡Un momento! –le grito repentinamente fuera de mi–. ¿No me oyes? ¿Por que me tratas asi? Ni siquiera sabes lo que realmente ocurrio ese dia.

La chica, ya de espaldas, se detiene un instante al escuchar mi violento reclamo, pero finalmente decide ignorarme y continua caminando. Sus acompañantes la siguen. Solo el tipo del mega-copete permanence frente a mi.

-Me han dicho que has estado molestandola y supongo que eres una persona inteligente.

-Supongo que tu tambien lo eres –contesto furioso.

-Entonces podemos hablar como la gente. Yo no se cuales sean tus intenciones, solo se que no quiero que le hables… ¿de acuerdo? A pocos he tenido que repetirles eso mas de una vez y crème que esos pocos lo han lamentado mucho.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y tu crees que no tengo manos para defenderme? –exploto–. ¿Quien te crees? ¿En que epoca crees que vives? ¡Yo me acercare a quien me de la gana!

Me sujeta con fuerza del sueter. Lo empujo de inmediato.

-Estas advertido –susurra.

-¡Pudrete!

El guarda espaldas se retira. Tiemblo de rabia. Repentinamete me percato de que he perdido todo el animo, toda la energia, todo el deseo de declamar en el festival, aunque me haya preparado durante tres meses para ello.

Un alumno habil con el microfono hace la introduccion al frente. Profesores e invitados toman su lugar entre los espectadores y el silencio comienza a hacerse notar pausadamente. Voy a la parte trasero del escenario. No se como ni cuando son presentados los primeros siete numeros del programa; mi mente es incapaz de concentrarse. El maestro de ceremonias anuncio mi nombre y el titulo del poema que declamare. Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar. Me pongo de pie con un insolito mareo. Camino hacia el microfono sintiendo la llama abrasadora de cientos de miradas. Dudo mucho en poder llevar a cabo la representacion. Cuando llego al escenario echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y me percato de la gran cantidad de gente, de lo verdaderamente enorme que es la escuela, del desmesurado grupo de alumnos, padres y maestros que aguardan. Al nombrar el titulo de la poesia me doy cuenta de que mi voz tiembla, al igual que mis manos y mis rodillas. Los ojos del publico me estan dominando, venciendo, aniquilando. Eso no puede ocurrir; cuando oi declamar a Hermione fue ella quien domino al publico y este se conmovido y se arrebato en aplausos. Tengo que controlarme porque, ademas, ella debe de estar observandome en algun lugar de esa monstruosa multitude.

Comienzo a hablar sin un apice de fuerza:

-_Con que entonces adios. ¿No olvidas nada? Bueno, vete. Podemos despedirnos. Ya no Tenemos nada que decirnos. Te dejo, puedes irte. Auque no, espera. Espera todavia que pare de llover –_el poema de Paul Garaldy salta de un lugar a otro en mi mente, adelantandose, deteniendose, volviendo a comenzar-. _Un abrigo de invierno es lo que habria que ponerte. ¿De modo que te he devuelto todo? ¿No tengo nada tuyo? Has tomado tus cartas, tu retrato y bien, mirame ahora._

De pronto me quedo callado perfectamente amedrentado frente al microfono, sin saber como continuar, que decir, como disculparme, como atenuar el ridiculo que inesperadamente me percato que hago. La falta de concentracion incrementa mi terror, pero en realidad no es so lo que me ha hecho olvidar repentinamente el parlamente. Es Hermione, as haberla descubrierto sentada en la primera fila a uno o dos metros de distancia, escuchando atentamente; pero tampoco es ella, es su acompañante del mega-copete, quien le rodea la espalda con un cariñoso abrazo.

Alguien comienza a aplaudir y el resto de los estudiantes imita el gesto para salvarme de la penosa escena.

Me retiro con rapidez y camino directamente a los sanitarios queriendo desaparecer, deseando gritar, blasfemar, llorar. Me encierro en un indoor y no puedo evitar que algunos lagrimas de rabia se me escapen. El intento de galanteo regresa a mi mente como un fantasma de reproche: _"Dentro de unos minutos voy a recitar un poema… para ti…" _Imagino como se estara riendo Hermione y su enamorado cara de ganso.

Cuando salgo de los baños, me encuentro de frente con mi maestra de lengua y literature.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Bajo la vista. Asiento y me dejo tomar del brazo por la joven profesora, quien me conduse al edificio administrativo.

En la explanada principal se escucha la representacion de un baile folclorico. Llegamos a la oficina de asesorias.

-Toma asiento.

Me dejo caer en la silla.

-Nunca me dijiste que querias declamar. Ignoro que te motive a hacer este primer intento, pero consider importante que trabajemos juntos para que lo intentes de nuevo en otra ocasion.

-No se burle de mi maestra.

-¡De nunguna manera! Puedes llegar a ser un gran declamador.

-Por favor… No me haga sentir pero de. Soy un tonto. No sirvo para nada…

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que digas! Por eso me levante de inmediato para ir en tu busca. Debes volver a intentarlo. Escuchame, alza la cara. **Los seres humanos somos lo que creemos ser y nuestras "etiquetas" se forman con las **_**ultimas experiencias**_** con que nos quedamos.**

-¿Que?

-**Cuando el conductor de un automovil sufre u accidente grave, su primera reaccion es el miedo y el rechazo a volver a manejar. Si se queda con esa **_**ultima experiencia**_**, jamas podra conducir un coche nuevamente, pero si hace un esfuerzo y comienza poco a poco a supercar el trauma, al cabo de un tiempo recuperara su seguridad y manejara mejor aun que antes del accidente. ¿Me comprendes? Quien se cae de la bicicleta y se lastima terriblemente ya no querra volver a pedalear y si sus amigos le consienten su desercion quedara marcado para siempre con una fobia. Todos los "no puedo" tienen el mismo origen: un fracas no superado, una caida tras la que no se realizo otro intento, un error que se fijo como la **_**ultima experiencia.**_ Tienes apenas quince años y si no vuelves a tomar el microfono pronto cumpliras los treinta con panico a hablar en publico.

He levantado la cara sin darme cuenta.

-Si vuelvo a intentarlo, todo se reiran de mi. los mismos profesores me recomendaran que me dedique a otra cosa.

-Eso trato de decirte. Estoy cansada de ver com alumnos, maestros y padres de familia inhiben a los jovenes que fallan en algo, dicinedoles que no vale la pena intentarlo de nuevo. Es absurdo. Es criminal… ¡Entiende! **Los resultados que obtenemos en un deporte, en el studio de determinada materia, en oratoria, en debates y hasta en relaciones humanas y amorosas estan determinados por nuestras **_**ultimas experiencias.**_** El que sufrio un reves, cree erroneamente que siempre sera asi y mantiene esa etiqueta. Es una ley de psicologia: toda informacion nueva, al penetrar la mente, tiende a sustituir la informacion antigua relacionada con el mismo tema. Asi, la clave para ser diestro en algo no es solo practicar cuando sale bien sino intentarlo una y otra vez cuando sale mal… Un hombre vale no por los triunfos que ha acumulado sino por las veces qeu se ha levantado de sus fracasos.**

No alcanzo a comprender toda la fuerza y profundidad de esas palabras, pero sin saber exactamente porque me siento menos desdichado. La maestra me hace prometer que seguire preparandome para declamar en una futura oportunidad y salgo de su oficina con la extraña sensacion de haber sido rescatado cuando iba cayendo ya por un precipicio sin retorno.

_  
"Los resultados que tenemos , __**incluso en las realciones humanas y amorosas, **__estan determinados por nuestras ultimas experiencias. El que sufrio un reves, cree erroneamente que siempre sera asi."_

Recuerdo un poema de Pablo B. Palacios, estudiado en dias anteriores, y lo digo entre dientes mientras me dirijo a la salida delcolegio:

No te des por vencido ni aun vencido.

No te cientos esclavo siendo esclavo.

Tremulo de pavor piensate bravo,

y arremete feroz si estas herido.

Ten el teson del clavo enmohecido

que ya viejo y ruin vuelve a ser clavo,

no la covarde estupides del pavo

que amaina su plumaje al primer ruido.

Se como el fuerte, que al penar no gime o llora.

Si caes vuelve a intentarlo, lucha y reza.

¡Que muerda y vocifere vengadora,

ya rodando en el polvo tu cabeza!

El festival toca a su fin. Los chicos comienzan a desalojar el patio. Me mezclo entre la multitude y recido repentinamente una fuerte palmada en la espaldas.

-Te fue fatal, ¿verdad, enano?

Sabino, uno de los dirigentes de demanes, me sonrie con sorna.

-Si –contesto-, pero la proxima vez me ira mejor.

-¿Piensas volver a recitar? ¡Estas loco!

Todos rien y continuan su camino. Siempre se han burlado de mi, me han puesto apodos, me han llamado cobarde por no querer participar en sus bromas, pero eso tiene que acabarse _ya._

-¡Esperenme! –grito llamando a mis colegas-. ¿A donde van?

-Hoy traigo el coche de mi papa –comente uno del grupo-, vamos a dar una vuelta, no me digas que quieres venir con nosotros.

-Claro.

Los cinco jovenes corren al estacionamiento. Dudo un instante, pero me uno a ellos y nadie me rechaza.

Apenas nos hemos acomodado en el coche negro, el conductor acelera al maximo. Las llantas rechinan escandalosamente al patinar en una curva. Los tripulantes rien, unos de miedo y otros porque les perece muy comico que, a pesar de la forma en que acabamos de tomar la curva, el cacharro no se haya vocado matandonos a todos. Yo estoy tenso y callado. Uno de mis compañeros habla de como ha hurtado ciertos cosas y repentinamete todos comienzan a arrebatarse la palabra para relater aventuras de robos y engaños.

En eso distinguimos a un grupo de jovencitas caminando en sentido contrario a nosotros. Me agacho de inmediato al reconocer entre ellas a Luna y a Hermione. Al pasar frente a las chicas el chofer toca el claxon, que emite un sonido afonico y les grita lo "buenas" que estan. Todos lo imitan. Sabino le pide al conductor qeu regrese inmediatamente.

-¿De veras?

-¡Claro! Y pasa serca de ellas, por favor.

-¡Asi se habla! –gritan los demas.

Mis compañeros se han alterado mucho, como si estuvieran a punto de realizar alguna de sus travesuras mas atrevidas.

El cacharro humeante da vuelta en U y acelera para llegar hasta las chicas, quienes no se percatan de que el auto se acerca por detras. Mi princesa camina por la calle puesto que la banqueta es demasiado angosta, asi que el conductor aprixima el coche lo suficiente y disminuye la velocidad mientras Sabino saca medio cuerpo por la ventanilla. Cuando el auto las alcanza, Sabino lanza un frenetico alarido que hace brincar a las chicas y con la mano derecha bien abierta planta una formidable nalgada a Hermione, quien, aterrada arroja al aire sus cosas gritando. El auto acelera de inmediato y las carcajadas de mis compañeros se escuchan hasta el exterior. Me siento azarado, colerico, como puede sentirse alguien que acaba de presenciar la forma en que unos cretinos ociosos han agredido olimpicamente a una persona muy querida.

Todos rien mas neviosa que jubilosamente.

-¡Fantastico!

-¿Que le pasa al poeta frustrado?

-¿Te asustaste, raton? No seas ridiculo. Da la vuelta a la cuadra y repitamso la maniobra –propone Sabino-. Esa tipa esta buenisima.

-Es peligroso –comenta el chofer-, mejor busquemos otras.

-No pasa nada. Te digo que quiero repetir con las mismas.

No puedo soportarlo mas. Me yergo encolerizado y levanto la voz casi fuera de mi.

-Dejenme bajar.

Se hace un silencio cortante en el interior del auto.

Al instante el conductor disminuye la velocidad.

-¡Que se baje! –opina uno.

-Que se tire por la ventana, el idiota –sugiere otro.

El coche termina de dar la vuelta a la cuadra y el grupo de chicas vuelve a aparecer al fondo de la calle.

-¿Que hago? –pregunta el conductor.

-Dejalo bajar –autoriza Sabino.

El auto se detiene por complete. Abro la portezuela trasero, pero apenas saco una piernas, el chofer acelera arrancando a toda velocidad. Como tengo la mitad del cuerpo fuera, el movimiento me depide del vehiculo. Ruedo por la acera y termino colisionando mi cabeza con un poste de concreto. Me desvanesco.

Las jovenes escuchan el rechinar de las llantas y voltean para alcanzar a ver buena parte de la escena.

Las muchachas conversan cerca de mi. dicen que soy un degenerado, que deben acusarme para prevenir a otras chicas de posibles ataques. Alguien mensiona que no se explica por que me han arrojado del auto. No escucho las voz de Hermione. Mas terde me enterare de que es precisamente ella quien, sin opinar, ha corridor al telefono de la esquina para pedir una ambulancia.

Cuando vuelvo plenamente en mi, las chicas ya no estan.

Dos paramedicos me atienden.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Este capitulo es dedicado a una persona que me ayudo mucho en mi niñez, no recuerdo su nombre, pero trabajo en el dif. Una psicologia que me demostro que me tengo que levanter despues de cada tropieso. Gracias.


	4. Nota

Nota: Los fics de Un amor mas alla de lo carnal, y Diario, por descrasia los autores no los continuaron, asi que ya no pude poner mas capitulos, pero les tengo una propuesta, aquel y/o aquella que quiera puede continuarlos, como mas les guste, lo unico que pido es, en el primero que los personajes no queden juntos, que uno de ellos descubra un secreto de la persona pero que dicho secreto no cambie lo que siente, y que al final, se esplique el porque no lo dejo o la dejo de amar. En el Segundo, las autoras estaban escribiendo vivencias propias, osease, elas estaban contando su historia, asi que me pidieron que por favor quien queira seguirlo, solo piden una cosa, y eso es que sea espesificamente un Harry/Hermione.

Aquel que este interesado solo deje un MP y listo, no prometo nada pero intentare leerlo.

Sin cera

Y18


End file.
